TMNT: Life Sucks
by Monalisarh
Summary: TMNT in view what their lives would be like as humans.Summary:Abusive parents,dead parents, and two school bullies willing to kill them in a second what will the guys do to keep alive and will bonds be broken and lives lost. Story on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Sucks**

**Ch.1~ The First Fleeting Steps**

Me and my little brother Donnie watched as our Dad half-stumbled into the room. I moved instinctively so I was a covering most of Don's body, no matter what I'd never let him hurt my baby brother. Dad looked like he could fall over any second, the stench of alcohol and cigarettes surrounded him like a thick cloud.

Robotticly me and Don said, "Hi Dad."

He was holding a beer bottle in his hand, probably the first of many. Crap, he's drunk. Chugging the last bit of his beer, he hit the bottle against the table, breaking it. I moved so I was protecting Don completely from whatever Dad was going to do.

"Dad calm down...," I hushed, but was cut off as he grabbed by the back of my shirt.

He shoved me onto the table face first. I looked at Donnie, who was shaking in fear but instinctively backed away like I'd taught him. I felt a sharp pain in my back, that bastard just stabbed me in the back. I didn't scream or cry... I simply watched my brother fall to his knees crying. My eyes closed and the world around me went black.

(P.O.V. Change to Donnie)

I watched as Raphie's eyes closed. Everything went quiet, and Daddy left the room. The tears stopped. I didn't get why Dad could be so nice to us, then beat Raphie like this. He beat him if he misbehaved, or at times like this when the beer got to his head.

I walked up to Raphie and stood on a chair beside the kitchen table. I began to whisper to him, hoping the sound of my voice would wake him up. He didn't believe in magic, but I did. I waited for a fairy to set things right, like in Cinderella. Raphie used to believe, but over the years he lost hope in the fairies.

About an hour later, Dad came back in, picking up Raphie and carried him to our room. Dad set him on our bed, gently bandaging the wound and whispering to me that I should go to sleep. I crawled in bed beside Raphie, whispering to him thinking it might help him wake up faster. Soon I found it hard to keep my eyes open, and my eyes gently closed as I drifted to sleep.

(P.O.V. Change to Raphie)

My eyes opened, and the first thing I felt was the pain in my back. After looking around I noticed Donnie's head resting on my chest. Great, now how am I going to get up without waking him up? The door opened and I watched as my Dad crept into the room. He smiled when he noticed I was awake.

"Son I came here to apologize," he said in a low voice. "I was really drunk and I am very, very sorry. Please forgive me son."

Why didn't he ever call me by my name, did he forget it or something? But I knew I had to answer anyways. Frowning I sighed I could smell the heavy cologne he was wearing, he still smelled like cigarettes though. But he has smelled like cigarettes all my life, mom said he started when he was yougher.

"Dad, I forgive you, but if you ever hit Donnie, you will wish you hadn't," I replied.

I wanted him to know that, so that if he ever hit Don, I wouldn't let him live, even if he was my Dad. He grinned and left the room, closing the door as he left. I hated that guy, but I didn't at the same time. It was weird... I guess I could never hate my parents even if I did call Dad bad words all the time.

I laid my head down and tried to get comfortable. Man, will I have a story to tell Leo in the morning. Oh crap, the alarm. I turned to the clock, realizing it was only fifteen minutes till we woke up anyways. I heard the car engine start, and I heard it drive down the lane. I guess Dad has work today. I gently began to shake Donnie. His eyes opened as he lifted his head off my chest and yawned.

"Time to get up sleepy head!" I yelled, hopping out of bed, but I quickly lost balance and fell flat on my face. Damn, that hurt. I began to stand up but Donnie stopped me.

"Raphie, you're hurt... maybe we should stay home," he cried.

"I'll be fine Donnie, now let me get up." I replied.

He let me go after helping me to my feet. I was still off-balance, but it didn't matter to me. As long as I wasn't just locked in the basement for an unknown amount of time, I was fine.

We got ready and walked to the end of the lane for the bus. I sat down, cuz my head was starting to spin a little. Soon the bus arrived, and we raced to the back of the bus. That is where we always sat; it was easier to be forgotten if you sat in back. I stared out the window the whole ride, because I didn't want the school bully Hun to see me; he hates me. Well at least his pal Saki transferred out last year, and well Hun is dumber the a barrel of bricks.

Finally we arrived at the school. I loved school. It was the only time I wasn't worried at every second. We walked into the lobby, then out of the corner of my eye I saw Leo and his little brother Mikey. I smiled in relief, and I grabbed Donnie's hand leading him to them.

"Hey Leo, hey Mikey," I said as we walked behind them. Leo turned and smiled at us, but Mikey nearly jumped three feet in the air before turning around and signing in relief. Man, that kid was jumpy.

"Raphie, why are you so wobbly?" Leo asked. Damn, he noticed already.

"Long story dude, long story," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

Donnie and Mikey were already talking amongst themselves, something about a comic book I think. Leo gave the look that said what-happened-this-time and I get this look a lot. I guess you could call me trouble maker, or at least someone who was constantly put into bad situations.

"Then tell it before the bell...," Mikey said, but was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"Speak of the devil, I muttered. "Come on, let's head to class before the girly..." I was interrupted after being hugged by three girls I knew their names. They were Emma, Jane and Jenny. Just great.

"Hi Raphie-kins!" they coued in sync.

"Ladies, ladies let go!" I shouted. "The bell rang, I have to get to class!" I was trying to escape without hurting them. They all let go at the same time, kissed me on the cheek and left. "Yuck!" I shuddered as they left. "What are you lookin' at Leo? Lets head to class, and quit your grinnin'!" I was letting my Brooklyn accent get thicker.

"Woo, run from the scary 4th grader and his thick Brooklyn accent!" Leo cried. I pushed him down the hallway to our class.

Today was not going to be a good day. I knew it already, because bad days always start like this. Just my fucking luck.

We walked in the class, and my thoughts changed as I saw Miss O'Neil. Correction: today was going to be a great day. I ran to my seat, putting my schoolbag on the back of my seat. Leo moved to his seat right beside me doing the same as me.

"Raphie, tell me at recess," he whispered.

Miss O'Neil cleared her throat. We all looked at her. She smiled. Another reason why I liked school, Miss O'Neil was just the beam of light of a mentor that made me forget all about my hellish home and past.

"Good morning students," she said in a happy voice.

We all replied, "Good morning, Miss O'Neil! .

Class went on as usual. I just couldn't wait for recess. I think she knew that too, because when she gave us a writing assignment, she walked right up to me.

"Raphael, is there something the matter? she asked me. "You usually love English class."

I could see she was worried. I sighed. "Miss O'Neil, something bad happened last night," I replied. "I guess I'm still a little shaken up."

I set my head on my desk. I could tell her these things because in a way she understood me and my situation. Not really, but in a way. She patted my head, mother used to do this. I didn't mind her doing this though, she reminded me of mom. Mom died when Don was only one year old. Our dad murdered her, but when he was taken to court, he was proven innocent. I don't believe in the justice system now because of it.

Soon the bell rang, and I raced out to the playground, we usually hung out in the grass circle. We never did associate with many of the other kids, we got picked on a lot because of our past. Leo and Mikey were orphans while me and Don were poor.

"Raphie, why are you so fast?" Leo huffed as he caught up to me. I plopped down in our hangout, Don and Mikey soon joined.

Leo was getting restless so I grinned and began the story."Okay, here's what happened," I began. "Dad got drunk again and shoved a broken beer bottle in my back. I lifted up my shirt and turned around to show them the bandages on my back. "See?"

"Wow, Raphie did it hurt?" Mikey asked.

I quickly turned around to face them again. "No, not really." I answered.

"We should go have the nurse look at your back though..." Leo stated, helping me up I leaned against him heavily. Damn legs; work!

"Well, well, well, looky what we got here," Hun said as he walked into view. "The orphans and the street punks!" I could take him, if I could walk. I growled at him. He grinned a sickening grin. "Awh, did the poor punk get hurt? Are you gonna cry to your good-for-nothing dad, or the orphan boy?" he mocked in a babyish voice.

"Dammit Hun, I am not in the mood for your dumb ass remarks, now get out of my sight!" I growled, thickening my Brooklyn accent once again.

He grabbed me by my collar, pulling me from my shaky feet. "Time to say nighty night, punk!" he shouted, raising his fist.

He punched me in the gut knocking the wind right out of me next his fist met my face. I blacked out a minute but regained my senses but with rather blurred vision. He groaned and tossed me to the ground. I landed right on my wound. Bastard!

The building sized bully walked away, and I was on the ground watching him. I felt two big muscular arms pick me up. I looked up to see my gym teacher, Mr. Jones. But he let us call him Casey. He didn't like being called 'mister'; it made him feel old. I smiled at him. He grinned back.

"Let's get ya to the nurses office," he said. "Man, you look pretty beat up. Your face looks like someone hit it with a garden weasel."

He carried me to the nurses office. Leo, Don and Mikey followed us. I touched my face. I removed my hand to see it covered in blood. Dammit, why can't I feel it? I frowned and let my arm fall to hang loosely below my body.

"Is he going to be alright, Casey?" Leo asked in a worried tone.

"Of course, he'll be fine," Casey answered.

"But look at his face!"

"Shush Leo, he'll be fine. I'm sure of it," Casey hushed as we entered the nurses' office. The nurses were soon gently whispering to me, telling me the pain would end, but I felt no pain and that's what scared me. I knew the guys had left when the bell rang.

"Miss Hamato there is no pain," I cried.

She looked me in the eye. "Can your feel anything, Raphael?" she asked in a worried voice. I shook my head in response. "Oh poor thing... did you hurt your back?"

"Last night... I got a cut... close to my spine... check it...," I answered weakly. "It may... have opened up... again..."

She walked around behind me. I guess she saw the bandages, because she began to complain about how poorly it was bandaged. My eyes couldn't stay open any longer, and they closed and everything went silent as I fell asleep.

I can hear whispering, but I don't know who's speaking. I open my eyes to see Miss O'Neil. Her hand was on my head. I see the nurse whisper something to her. She turned to me and smiled

"Raphael! Your awake!" she cried. "I was starting to get worried!"

I wanted to talk but no sound came out. I didn't even know my lips moved.

"Don't try to talk Raphael,"she said. Damn, but I want to know the time! Work you stupid body!

"T...i...me... p...lease," I asked, and this time a cracked sound came out.

"It's 1:04, Raphael. Don't talk, go back to sleep."

I believe she is rubbing my head for my bangs keep going up and down. Mom used to rub my head and sing me lullaby's when I was little, when I got sick she would rock me in her arms as she sang. Even after all this time I'm still waiting for her to come home and kiss me and Don.

"D...on", I said, again making sound.

"Shh! Raphael, he's in class," she hushed as she tried to lull me to sleep.

I wanted to frown, but I couldn't even move my arms, so I guessed I couldn't frown either. I was beyond thirsty and hungry, so I began to try and speak again, which took a lot of energy.

"W...a...te...r..." I croaked. I was already out of breathe, and I began to breath heavily.

"You want some water? Okay, I'll get you some." She stood up and left the room. Correction: my first prediction was right. This was going to be a bad day.

(Don's POV)

I couldn't even hear the teacher, my mind wasn't with my body. My mind was in the nurses office with Raph, he was hurt again. I hated when my brother was hurt like this. Ever since I was little I've seen brother get hurt either by Dad, Hun or Saki when he was still around.

"Pst! Dude the teacher is gonna ask you a question soon you have to answer number twelve," Mikey whispered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks," I replied, I gazed down at my math book.

Well this was easy enough, four plus six equals ten. Doing this kind of math was too easy, I think doing number like twenty-four times seventy-eight would be more of a challenge. That answer would be... one thousand eight hundred and seventy-two.

"Donatello, what's the answer to number twelve?" Miss Wilson asked.

"Ten," I answered.

"Correct as always." she said.

"Nerd!" Charles yelled, he was a friend of Hun's and had about the same IQ as him.

I zoned out the class again, I had always been smart, maybe it was from all the books Raph read to me as a kid. He knew how to read when I was a baby so he always he always practiced his homework book reading with me. Even now he read books to me or at least let me borrow them to read myself. When we still had cable me and brother spent a lot of time watching documentary's my brother loved to watch ones about history or animals, mythical or not.

Even when brother was in the hospital he read to me or me and him watched documentary's on the TV in his room. To Nii-san it never mattered how he was feeling, making me happy was always his first priority. Raph never rested on the seventh day like God apparently did, to me that made Raph better than god. But he was still an idiot, he could die one of these days and leave me all alone. I would rather have a scar or two then never be able to see him again.

Oniisan you're such a baka

* * *

_Author's note: Nii-san means brother and baka means idiot or stupid._

_Redone chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Sucks**

**Ch.2~ Time to Think **

Miss O'Neil came back with the water. She sat me up and gently helped me drink. Man, this was so creepy, but I was so thirsty at the moment I didn't give a shit. When I finished the glass she laid me back down on the bed, I guessed I was in the sick room at school. Although, I don't know my heads pounding so that may be screwing up my mind a little.

I tried to move any part of my body, but it wouldn't move and I was getting a migraine trying, so I gave up. Soon I began wondering how much blood I must have lost... because man, I was light-headed right now. My head felt like it was non-existent, like the rest of my body, which scared me a little and I didn't get scared a lot.

Leo and Mikey knew how my dad treated me, because they understood better than everyone else. Well, it was because of the fact their parents died in a fire about the same time our mom was murdered. I still remember the day I first met Leo, I had never been so nervous.

(Flashback)

I walked into the school. I was beyond scared, I could only imagine how Don was handling being home alone with Dad for the first time. Looking around I realized, I was the tallest person I saw so far, and the skinniest. Great, now I'm the freak. Sighing, I began to look for someone who looked somewhat friendly. I saw a boy shorter than me with dirty blond hair that went to his shoulders. He seemed just as lost as I did. I walked up to him trying not to sound weird.

"Hi, I'm Raphael, but you can call me Raphie." I greeted extending my hand towards him. He seemed shy but then extended his hand.

"I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo," he replied shyly. We shook hands. I grinned weakly and he smiled back. I was not good at meeting people.

"Well Leo, let's see if we can find our classrooms," I said. I grabbed his hand and we began to search for our class. Little did I know I had just made my best friend that day.

(End flashback)

I can almost see Mom's face when I look at Miss O'Neil, but it makes me sad, because seeing her face reminds me of the night she was murdered by my Dad's hand.

(Flashback)

I sat in my room, looking at my little brother in his crib. He was sucking his thumb, holding his soft purple blanket close to his small body. At times like this, I wish I was big enough to carry him in my arms, but I was too young, even though I could easily reach him with my height. Damn, my tall stature, it made me able to reach things I can't touch, if I couldn't see these things I wouldn't be so curious.

I touched Donatello's face gently. I would need to figure out a shorter way to say his name, like Raph for me. Beginning to think, an idea popped into my head, Donnie, I like it, but that would only work when he's little, Don would work when he's older. My face lit up and I began to walk to the door to tell Mom of my idea.

I heard screaming. I stopped. It may be better to stay in here. Mommy and Daddy are probably fighting, I thought touching the scars on my right cheek and left arm. That would be a bad idea, making the same mistake twice.

Sitting down, I watched Donnie begin to stir. I ran to the side of the crib shushing him. His eyes opened and he laughed at me. Great. My little brother finds me funny... but it's better than crying at least.

His arms went up and he cried, "Uh...uh...uh..."

He wanted up. Great. I reached toward him and picked him up. He wasn't heavy... why wasn't I allowed to pick him up? I sat on my bed rocking him gently in my arms. He continued to giggle at me. Again, a lot better than crying. My jet black hair went to my shoulders. I felt it get tugged. I looked at him. He giggled and pulled my hair again. I thought of swearing, but I already got in trouble for cursing, so I kept my mouth shut, ignoring the pain. Damn it Don... why is pulling my hair so fun? It hurts like hell you know! I was mentally screaming this.

I heard Mom scream a blood curling scream and it all became silent, until Don began to scream. Damn, he could scream like he was sent from hell sometimes. Dad came and grabbed Don from my arms and began to shake him.

I knew you couldn't do that to a baby, so I yelled, "Dad, you baka! Don't shake Donnie!"

Dad laid Donnie in his crib and slapped me in the face. For the first time, I didn't cry. He continued to hit me, until he finally picked me up, carried me to the basement door, and tossed me in, locking the door behind him.

I fell on the cement floor on my face. Sitting up, I touched my face which felt like it was on fire. When I removed my hand, it was cover in blood. I removed my tank top and pressed it up against my bleeding face. I was never this calm before. Why was I calm!

Dad came back in about an hour later and dragged me out of the basement and into the kitchen.

On the floor, I saw my Mom's lifeless body on the ground, a knife driven into her chest. She had been wearing her favorite kimono, and it was now covered in blood.

"Son, don't tell anyone or you'll end up the same alright!" Dad shouted at me. I wanted to cry, but all I did was curse as Dad bandaged me up. Why can't I cry?

(End Flashback)

Miss O'Neil looked at me. "So..." she whispered. "What are you thinking about Raphael?"

I grinned. "No...thing... re..ally..., I replied in a croaked voice. Ju..st... m..om" I wished I could move my body. I wanted to feel I belonged in it... unlike a prisoner to it.

She frowned. "Raphael, have you ever heard the phrase 'Keep looking forward and don't look back. The past is the past and there is nothing we can do to change it'?"

"No..." I answered weakly. "But... some... times... you...can... chan...ge... the... fu..ture... by...mending... the... pa...st..."

She looked at me, thinking of my words, and smiled. Then her face went straight. "Raphael, there are few times when that will happen, and looking back usually only brings sadness," she replied.

I weakly groaned in defeat and looked up at the ceiling. I wish you were here, I hoped weakly.

Where are Don's fairies when you need one?

(P.O.V. Change to Leo)

It was recess, but me, Mikey and Donnie went around asking the teacher to take us to Raphie. But they all said no. Even Mikey's face couldn't get them to let us see Raph.

"Donatello Harvard, Leonardo Wang, and Micheal Angelo Wang report to the office ASAP," blared the PA school sound system.

"Well, let's go guys," Mikey said, dragging Donnie beside him by the wrist towards the office.

I shrugged, following my goofball brother and his genius best friend to the office. I could never get how they could be so close. Don said things that even confused me. We walked into the office. The principal sat at her desk. We sat in the seats in front of the desk.

"Boys, who hurt Raphael at first recess?" she asked, looking at us with cold unforgiving eyes. "Hun," I said, afraid to look her in the eyes. But I did anyways, knowing if I didn't she would think I was a liar.

"Okay, now that that's settled, Leonardo, Micheal Angelo, I need to talk to Donatello alone," she said. Mikey and I got up and left the room, waiting outside for Donnie to leave. I began to hear sobs coming from the office, and someone mention my name. The door opened and the principal beckoned us in. I look at Donnie, his head buried in his knees as he cried.

"He said you two knew how Raphael got the injury on his back," she said.

Donnie nodded a little before Mikey gave him a big bear hug.

"Yah, well we do," I mumbled. "You see, their Dad came home drunk and stabbed Raph in the back."

The principal was giving me a funny look, like the one I gave Raphie. "How would you know this?" she questioned.

I gulped. "You see... he always tells us about these things, and if you asked him he would tell you the same, if he didn't try to cover up for his Dad." My voice became more hollow and scared as I spoke. "How is Raphie?"

"We are thinking of sending him to the hospital, but we can't seem to contact his and Donatello's father," she answered.

"He's at work and he doesn't have a cell phone," Donnie said.

His grin was lost and his eyes almost had an empty look in them. I knew it saddened him to mention his dad. Mikey gave him another big bear hug. He almost seemed to be choking Donnie in his arms.

"You boys are free to go now," the principal said.

We all got up and left the room. The bell rang as we exited the room.

Great, back to class, without Raph.

I sighed and headed to my class.

(Raph's POV)

Slowly I felt the feeling come back, soon I could move again although now I could feel the pain in my gut. Hun's steel rings had left red marks on my stomach, Mrs. Hamato was confused by my fast recovery. I wasn't though, you learn to heal fast after years of abuse. If I was stronger I would tell them and end the abuse father has put me through. No I am far too weak for that, I still fear his threat and dearly want to keep Donnie safe.

* * *

_Note: Baka means fool or idiot_


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Sucks **

**Ch.3~ Final goodbye **

I heard the final bell ring. I was sitting in the lobby waiting for the guys. I had to go home on the bus. They told me that I most likely had a concussion from the punch. When they went to find Hun though he had already disappeared.

Donnie rounded the corner and hugged me tight.

"Alright little guy, let me go, we have to get on the bus," I shouted trying to loosen his grip. He let go and helped me get up and walk to the bus. We sat in our seats. I tried to hide my face for it was still covered in bandages. I looked out the window till it was our stop. We got off the bus, my mind-set on the task at hand.

"Donnie don't tell Dad about today okay?" I asked my brother, walking up the lane.

He looked at me confused. "Why?" he questioned, walking in front of me so I had to look at him.

"Because who knows what kind of damn crap will come out of that bastard's mouth if he finds out. Trust me, it's better if he doesn't know." I walked around my little brother.

"But... you told me lying is for scumbags Raphie..."

"Well, we ain't lyin' we just ain't tellin' the whole..."

I was cut off by the sound of sirens. We looked at the road, watching as a cop car pulled up our lane, parking inches away from Donnie. I wanted to curse but knew it wasn't the best choice. A man in a black suit and a regular cop walked over to us. I moved Donnie so he was behind me.

"Are you Raphael and Donatello Harvard?" the man in black asked. I frowned. I couldn't help myself. I needed to say a smart ass remark.

"I though I shouldn't talk to strangers," I replied, grinning my devilish grin. The men looked at one another and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm a cop and he's from Child Service. We are here for Donatello and Raphael. Are you them?" he asked, still smiling.

"If we're not them I don't know who is," I answered sarcastically. Donnie giggled a little. Why would they come now? Unless I turned to Donnie, he seemed to know what I was thinking because he turned away from my look. I looked back at the men

"The teachers called you, didn't they?" I questioned.

"Yes, your friend Leonardo explained to the principal about how you got that back injury. We are here to take you and your brother away from here to the Social Services and get some statements so we can get you away from your father."

I frowned, then grinned. "Get us away from that murderer!" I shouted, grabbing Donnie's hand. The men smiled, and we went into the back seat of the cop car.

"Raphie, you're not mad, are you?" Donnie asked, looking me right at me, his short black hair falling in front of his eyes. His eyes fell down a little, till he was looking straight down.

"Of course not. You did something I could never bring myself to do. I'm proud of you little bro, even if you didn't say it to the principal, you at least made sure someone told her. I could never be prouder." I lifted his chin up, and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Now this was great... life was finally getting better for us.

The police station was a sight to behold. I felt bad and good that I was here. Man, that was confusing me. I hated when I felt complete opposite at the same time about the same thing.

I walked into the main office. Donnie was holding my hand, trying to hide his face as best as possible. I almost forgot the bandages on my face, but when one fell over my right eye I remembered them.

"Aw, what a sweet kid, what's your name little guy?" asked one of the officers looking right at Donnie.

"He's Donatello. He's a little shy," I replied, gripping his hand tighter.

"And your name is..." he questioned.

"Raphael," I said, feeling Donnie wrap his arm around mine burying, his face into my shoulder. Why did that man have to make Donnie shy? I sighed, following the officer as he beckoned us to catch up.

"So will he talk to us?" the Social Services guy asked me.

"Probably not, he's way too shy. See? He won't even let you see his face" I looked down to my feet.

"Raphie will talk for me," Donnie mumbled quietly, burying his face deeper in my shoulder.

"So would you like to give us your statement Raphael?" the man asked.

"Sure, where do you want me to start?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"At the beginning."

"Well, I guess it started when I was three years old," I began.

"My Dad got mad, beat me and locked me in the basement for two... maybe three days. When Donnie was born he had a tendency to yell at my Mom for being so stupid and getting pregnant again. He murdered my Mom a few days shy of Donnie's first birthday. The court found him innocent and declared her death a suicide. My Dad never beat Donnie, only me, because I would never let him hurt him. He drinks, smokes and used to do pot, cocaine or something like that. I don't really remember the name. He gets drunk a lot. When he is, we try to stay on his good side, but I can never stay off his bad side. I guess he always hated me, unlike Mom. She loved everything and I mean it." I began to feel small tears fall down my cheeks.

"Well, I guess we have a lot to put him in jail for more than child abuse," the police officer said. "Now, you will stay here the night. We need to make arrangements for your care taking, and I believe you two have school in the morning. We will take you home to get some things once we arrested your father." I nodded softly. "Officer Braunzel will watch over you two while we're gone."

A tall man entered the room. The two men left, leaving us with the new officer. "Hey little guys, I'm Louis Braunzel," he said, breaking the oncoming silence. "Pleased to meet you two."

"I'm Raphael, and this is..." I said, pointing to Donnie "...is Donatello."

"So, Raphael, what happened to your face?" he asked, pointing to my bandages.

"Oh! Some bully punched me in the face." I answered, touching the bandages slightly.

"Does he talk?" he asked, pointing at Donnie.

"He's shy, he may not talk." I touched Donnie's head, then I realized he was sobbing. I freed my arm and put my hands on his shoulders looking at him in the eyes. "What's the matter Donnie-cake?" I asked. He wiped away his tears.

"I'm scared Raphie, what if..." He stopped and began to sob loudly. I hugged him.

"Shhhh, Donnie it will be okay," I hushed, rubbing his back.

"You always say that and it's never true!" he cried.

"Well, this time Dad's going downtown. Everything will be fine." I hushed hugging him tighter.

"Mr. Braunzel, here is where the boys will be going tomorrow," a woman said. I didn't see her and I didn't really care at this point. "Explain to them what is on the sheet, okay?"

"Boys, would you like to know where you're going?" Mr. Braunzel asked us. I nodded in response. Donnie sniffled. "Well, tomorrow you will stay the night at the The Catholic Nuns Orphanage. Then the next day you will be going with two other boys to live with an old man in New York City." I smiled. The farther from my father the better. But Leo and Mikey... we would be leaving them too. I let tears fall down my cheeks.

The rest of the night was a sea of tears, cursing and rejoice. We got on the bus at the police station the next morning. I looked for a place to sit. There I saw Mikey and Leo. Donnie and I raced to sit in the seat beside them.

"Leo! Mikey!" I cried. Mikey jumped in his seat. Like I said, he was a jumpy little kid.

"Raph, Donnie, what are you doing on our bus?" Leo hissed. We didn't travel on the same bus as Leo and Mikey.

"Dad is in jail for child abuse, murder, and drug abuse," I replied. "But the bad thing is we are leaving for New York City tomorrow." Leo looked at me in shock. I was about to say 'I know it sucks' but he cried back.

"We are too! I thought this would be our last day seeing you two! And your Dad is in jail, I can't believe it! Wah whooo!" For a second, I thought that my best friend in the whole world had just went insane. "Sorry, I'm just so excited," he explained rubbing the back of his head.

"Good, I thought you just went insane," I replied, touching my freshly bandaged face.

"Wow, how did Hun punching you make your face so ugly?" Mikey exclaimed.

"One, it'll heal," I answered, looking at the goofball. "Two, he has a fist full of steel rings!"

"Donnie, you're not going to talk today?" Mikey asked, looking at Donnie.

"Mikey, Donnie's a little upset...," I muttered, and began rubbing Donnie's arm. He sniffled and put his head on my shoulder. He began to sob quietly. I sighed. "Donnie, come on, being silent ain't doing anythin' except making people think you're mute," I said to him. He put one hand over his ear. I knew he was upset, but the teachers would freak out if he didn't answer questions in class today.

"What happened that would make him so upset Raph?" Leo asked, looking at Donnie.

"He won't tell me," I replied, looking at Donnie.

"It's my fault!" Donnie cried. He began to sob louder than ever.

"Damn it Donatello, it ain't your fault!" I hissed, looking him in the eye. "Dad's just a fuckin' asshole, alright!"

"You said it yourself, Dad never liked that Mommy had me! It's my fault she's dead!" He began to cry even harder.

"Dad probably got mad when Mom had me too, okay? It ain't just you he didn't like, that fuckin' bastard always hated me!" I realized that I was nearly shouting, then I realized almost everyone on the bus was looking at us. "What are lookin' at?" I screamed.

They all looked away, and the whispering began. Man, I was ticked! I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned, ready to attack, only to see Leo was the one that did it.

"Raphael, calm down," he hushed. "I may not get some of this, but I understand this. It doesn't help to blame yourself for her death. I tried to blame myself for my parents' death, it only makes you and everyone around you upset, okay? It doesn't help." He put his hand on my shoulder. I pushed it away and turned to Don. Seriously, he was in the fetal position, sucking his thumb.

I hugged him tightly, shushing him. The bus stopped. I looked outside the window to see the school. Great, a crying little brother and a bandaged face... perfect for a last day of school. Leo urged us out from the bus. Donnie hid his face in my shirt. I let my jet black hair cover my face. I looked like a punk when I did this and those three girls definitely thought it made me look hotter. I was nine years old. Who cared if I looked hot? One of the reasons I didn't get girls.

"OMG!" the hord of girls shrieked. "He looks so hot! Damn he looks good! Raphael, let us adore you!"

I frowned. Today was not going to be my day was it?

"Awh, whats wrong with Donnie-Wonnie?" one of the girls asked. "He looks so sad! Come here little guy." Donnie hide his face further in my shirt. Those damn girly-girls. I hated those prissy bitches!

"Ladies, ladies!" I shouted. "Calm yourselves, can you not wait till recess?" I knew it was the only way to escape this mob of the insane.

"Okay!" they shouted in sync. They all left, and I sighed in relief.

"Wow!" Mikey said, whistling. "You better hide at recess Raphie!" I knew he was looking at the girls. For a little kid, he was a pervert.

"I don't like them," Donnie muttered, sniffling. He never did. On his first day here, when they found out he was my little brother, the girls, well, nearly suffocated him in hugs and kisses. I felt bad for him. Now he's scared to death of them. With good reason too, they're fuckin' crazy.

"How does it feel to have every girl in the school go ga-ga for you?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha, very funny!" I shouted. "Those beepholes are beepin' crazy!" He snickered. I sighed. In school, instead of cursing, I said 'beep'. The reason: in grade one I always got in trouble for cursing, so I started saying 'beep'. It works instead, unless I'm really pissed.

"Donnie, will you come with me?" Mikey asked. "We need to head to class soon." Donnie walked like a zombie to Mikey and put his head on his shoulder. The bell rang and I walked to class, not really in control of my movements.

When I reached my desk in the classroom, I put my bag on the back of my chair and put my head on my desk. Until now, I really didn't notice how tired I was. It made sense since I didn't sleep at all last night. I felt a hand rub my head. I looked up sleepily to see Ms. O'Neil looking over me.

"Are you tired Raphael?" she asked gently.

"Yeah," I responded, letting my head hit the desk. It hurt, but I was too tired to care.

"Poor thing, today is your last day here right?"

I nodded in response and hit my head on the desk again. I was going to have another concussion if I kept this up.

"It's my last day here too, Ms. O'Neil," Leo added.

I groaned, and began pounding my fist on my desk. Today was one of the days I would break my hand by punching things. Good times... I hoped it would be Hun on the receiving hand. I needed to get him back. Breaking his nose sounded like a good idea.

My legs went numb. They did that last night too. When it happened last night, I had fallen to the ground. My Dad had begged to know what happened. All I did was curse. A cop eventually said it was his fault. He cried. It was weird to see him cry, especially for me. I frowned at the memory.

"Good morning class," Ms.O'Neil began.

"Good morning Ms.O'Niel," the entire class responded.

"Class, today is Leonardo and Raphael's last day here, so today will be a fun day. But I want everyone to say goodbye to them before the end of the school day."

All during first class, I didn't move an inch. Leo sat beside me rubbing my back. The bell eventually rang and I began to rise not using my legs at all. I began to walk, but then I felt myself falling. Leo caught me before I did.

"Legs numb?" he asked, letting me lean on him. I nodded wearily. He sighed, and helped me out to the grass circle, where he sat me down. I flopped onto my back, yelping in pain. Dammit, I forgot the wound... it really hurt.

"Nice," Leo said sarcastically, laying down beside me.

"Raphie!" Donnie screamed, and sat down on my stomach. I groaned. That hurt too.

"Watch it!" I yelped, looking at Donnie. He frowned, the tears welling up in his eyes. "Donnie, don't cry," I sighed. "Just be a little careful. I forgot about it too, okay?" I wiped away his tears.

He nodded, sniffling. Man, was he upset. He rolled off me, sitting right beside my head. I sat up looking around at the fall scenery. I sighed. What a nice time to move to New York, the 'Big Apple'. I snickered. The bell rang. That was a little fast... I thought to myself. I shrugged and entered the school. Me and Leo ran to class. I looked at Ms. O'Neil. She looked scared. I grabbed Leo's hand and ran up to her, dragging Leo behind me.

"What's going on-" I started to ask, but my voice was cut off from the noise of the school PA system starting.

"This is a lockdown. Repeat, lock down," the PA blared.

I watched as Ms.O'Neil locked and covered over all the windows with the curtains. She locked the door. I ran to the lockdown safe-area, still dragging Leo behind me. We sat down and the silence began.

A gun shot.

I heard a gun shot.

"Lockdown over," the PA blared again. "Repeat, lockdown over."

Ms.O'Neil unlocked the door. We were all scared.

"Ms.O'Neil! Who was that?" I screamed, shaking slightly. She was just about to speak when the PA blared on again.

"Raphael and Donatello Harvard to the office now."

I ran to the office, my heart pounding. I saw Donnie just ahead of me, walking slowly. I caught up to him and grabbed his hand, and I began running to the office. I opened the door. I saw a cop, his hat was off. He knelt in front of us. I gulped. Please Dad... Don't be dead... I may not like you, but I don't want you to die...

"Boys, the lockdown was initiated because your father escaped prison and was heading here," the cop explained sadly. "I'm sorry... but he's dead." I was sure my heart stopped. Donnie began to cry.

I stopped breathing, then everything went black.

Author's Note: Next chapter will be narrated by Leo and Mikey. I'm sorry for them not being focused on that much, but I need to get them to the Big Apple first. And the character Louis Braunzel is actually from the 80's series look him up on wikipedia, he was a psychic detective. So I put him as a cop in the story I will slip a lot of these character hints throughout the story.


End file.
